Albus Potter, Grade-A Asshole
by DogeCakes
Summary: I am not my Father. I dont get to be the hero, save the day, get the girl. Thats James' thing. No, I am the middle child. I am a Slytherin, traitor to my famiy for befriending the Malfoy kid. All around Asshole. But I will get the girl. Even if it means treating her like dirt, Lacie-May Scamander is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**_I would like_** **_to begin by saying that this is my first story... Be gentle! Please Rate and Review if you enjoyed it, constructive criticism and the like blah blah blah.  
I do not own any of the content in this story only my own storyline and OCs (Lacie-May and a few others to come) ENJOY!_**

The books in Lacie-Mays hands clattered to the floor but she didnt bat an eyelash. She bent silently to retrieve them as Rose and Roxy, her best friends, shouted after those that were responsible. Albus Severus Potter had apparently made it his life goal to ruin hers. He pranked her and sabotaged her and insulted her and occasionally beat her. Lacie, being the daughter of Luna Lovegood, she had learned to let hardly anything bother her so she ignored it and allowed him to do whatever he pleased without saying a word. Rose and Roxy however had no problem verbalising their anger at him.

'Albus what is your fucking problem?! What has she EVER done to you!' Albus smirked as his eyes connected with the dreamy blue eyes that had lifted themselves from the floor. 'She exists' the girls eyes fogged for a second and she stood abruptly. The bell rang and all but the two whos gazes were locked began to leave until it was only the two of them left. When she began to shake Albus stalked towards her and turned her head to the side so he could whisper in her ear. 'Are you gonna say something, Salamander?' She shook her head fear painting her features. 'Oh? Dont you like that-' he moved his other hands across her backside and upper thighs 'dont you like it when i touch you? Like the whore you are' she went to shake her head but he squeezed her harder and forced her to nod. 'I thought so. Dont you just love it when ive got my hands on you.' He forced her back against the wall and grabbed her breast and squeezed. She let out a quiet yelp and Albus growled. 'You little SLUT! Look at you, youre a quivering mess. I bet youre wet as the pacific. Lets check huh?' The girl whimpered 'n-no Albus im no-' he threw her hard into the wall again 'what have i told you?! YOURE MINE! Mine to touch, mine to insult, mine to FUCK!' She nodded tears gathering in her eyes. 'But... But please Albus i need to get to Divination we can do this later i promise i swear.' He looked at her, and the fear in her eyes must have registered in his brain because for a second guilt flashed in his eyes. Then his eyes hardened and he growled 'fine. The Room of Requirment, 10 oclock.' He moved to breathe in her ear 'and you better be undressed, wet and ready for me baby' she shivered, whether in pleasure or fear she couldnt tell anymore. They had intermingled into the one, glorious emotion over the year and a half in which they had been in this... Arrangement. Albus stood straight looked her up and down and stalked away. Lacie leant against the wall breathing heavily for a moment then walked slowly towards her divination class.

_**Ok so I know Albus is coming across as an evil... Asshole but trust me hes a good guy. The next chapter shall explain ALL! Please Rate and Review with everything you thought, please dont be too harsh! And i apoligize for the crudeness i just couldnt think how else to put this across. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I have a review! An actual review! Thank you soooooo much! Right ok so this chapter introduces the rivalry between Albus and James, which is the reason for his... Assholeness. I just imagine that Albus would feel overshadowed by him and would see being a bastard as a way to stand out from adorable Lily and Perfect James. I haven't really featured Lacie's brothers yet but don't worry your pretty little heads they will be out in full force soon. Enjoy! **_

Lacie let a slight whimper escape her lips as she attempted to stand. Albus hadn't really given her much of a break, but then again did he ever? She never stopped him, if she was being honest she loved him, Merlin only knew why. She had no delusions about his feelings though, she knew he was only in it for the sex. Lacie made it a few steps before she crumpled, clutching her abdomen and crying out. Immediately Rose, who had only woken up, was at her side. 'Oh Merlin Lacie what happened?! Was it Albus? Did he attack you?' A blush threatened to burst onto Lacies pale cheeks. 'I.. I just feel sick Rosie ill be-' 'NONSENSE!' Immediatly Lacie was hustled back to her bed. She almost hit herself, of course Rose would take it more seriously, that excuse ony worked on Roxy. At least it wasnt Lily or Molly the "future healers". 'Now you just stay here, get some rest ill let the teachers know you arent feeling well, ill come back round about lunch to check on you ok?' Lacie nodded. As much as she loved her first class Divintation, Rose was stubborn, annoyingly so. There was no way she could avoid this.

The first thing Albus noticed when he sat at the Gryffindor table with his family was the empty space in between Levi Scamander and Lysander and Lorcan Scamander. Rose must have noticed his puzzled gaze as she turned towards him and said coldly 'not that its any of your business but shes sick.' James looked up from his breakfast. 'Oh no is she ok? Whats up with her?' Albus' fists clenched at his side and he found himself ready to attack his older brother.  
'Horrible abdomen pains, she could barely walk.' This calmed Albus down. He remembered that it was he, not Mr. Perfect James, that had caused her to lose the ability to walk. No matter how amazing his older brother was, he still had the one thing James always wanted but would never have, if only he could rub it in his face. Maybe that, he pondered, was the reason he was so desperate to have Lacie. He knew he was lying to himself. The joy he felt at winning over James, as amazing as it was, could not hold a candle to what he felt when he was with the small blonde girl. Albus shook his head to rid himself of that... Ridiculous thought. No way did he feel anything for her. It was just for the fun and to get back at James, nothing else.  
'Do you think she'd mind if i went to visit her? See if shes ok you know?' James asked hopefully. Scorpius burst out laughing 'Yeah sure, hey try not to make her any sorer.' Albus laughed alongside his friend. Roxy growled and slammed her fork into the table. 'If you two idiot are just gonna act like dickheads then you can go back to your own bloody table.' Scorp stood and with an arrogant nod pulled Albus up, sent Rose a wink which she responded to with a glare, and walked away to join Marcus Zabini and Wendy Goyle.

Lacie woke to the feeling of a hand stroking across her cheek. She moaned and opened her eyes, immediately recoiling from the face she was confronted with. 'Well Salamander, looks like i fucked you up pretty badly' she whimpered 'A-Albus shouldn't you be in class? I mean ah- uh-' 'whats the matter sweetie? Don't you love seeing me? I just wanna see how my little love is doing' Lacie shook. He really knew how to get into her head. She could hear the words he said but couldn't believe that they were real, couldn't allow herself to wish he loved her back, because all she saw was the eyes of a snake. He moved slowly closer and she allowed herself to be lost in the anticipation as she knew to fight him would lead to horrible consequences. Suddenly the door opened and a gruff voice shouted 'HEY!' James Potter yanked his brother away from her and held him pinned to the wall. 'What have i told you about terrorising her Albus? Leave her alone! Dad and Mum might not see how much of a snake you really are but i can!' He growled at his brother. Albus only smirked and pushed him away. As he was about to walk out the door he turned. 'See you later baby, get better soon.' He smirked as both her and James tensed and left, slamming the door.

**_I hope you enjoyed that! Please review and tell me whether or not you did and what else i could do. I know i'm not going into as much depth as i should but i promise i will. Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok soooo... Time for some Quidditch. In this one you see a little bit of Albus' subconscious want to be with his family. Ive been asked when you'll see the sweeter side of Albus, the old him. Well.. Not for quite a while unfortunately. He's been this way for so long its hard for him to break out of the habit i guess. He's become the Sadistic asshole he was pretending to be. But don't worry he'll turn back eventually. Anyway i'm not sure about this chapter... To be honest its a filler with some plot changes thrown in but anyway, ENJOY!**_

The brunette on his arm just wouldn't shut up. He was actually praying for JAMES to talk to him he was that desperate to get away. She was pretty and yeah tonight when he got to shut her up he'd be more than fine with her but right now he was an hour away from a game and she was messing up his focus. Ha! Yeah right. Nothing could break his focus from how hard they were going to smash Gryffindor toda-

Wait... Was that Lacie? Why was she out of bed? Why was he with this airhead when his usual fuck buddy was up and ready for more? Well its always nice for a change, besides he saw the slight limp as she moved. He watched as she took her place beside her eldest brother and smiled admiringly up at him. Levi was the chaser for the Gryffindor, James was the seeker, Fred was a beater and Hugo was the keeper. Albus himself was a beater for Slytherin while Scorp was the seeker. He watched with mild amusement as his little sister and cousins Molly and Lucy ran towards Lacie, Rose and Roxy and thrusted gold and red pom poms in their faces. He almost wished he could be a part of his families dynamic until James and Fred strutted in, all brawn and glory... Bastards. Now he was mad, James moved to Lacie and said something that made her laugh, so hard she fell back into a stunned Lysander. So.. Thats how she wanted to play it huh? The brunette slut could wait, tonight Crazy no. 2 would learn her lesson. Hard and many times.

Slytherin trumped Gryffindor. Of course. As Scorp caught the snitch Albus' gaze was solely on the blonde Ravenclaw in the sea of Gryffindors. For once her expression did not waver, she stared back at him with a determination that he had never seen, and it gave him pleasure to think of all the ways he could knock it out of her. This was his mistake.

Later in the changing room, Scorp caught up to him. He had never got around to telling Scorpious about the arrangement he and Lacie had because he knew what his best friend would say. Albus reasoned with himself that Scorp had no right to judge since he himself was stuck on Rose. Then he remembered he didn't like Lacie and that he was just using her for the sex... Right?

'Dude why were you staring at the Salamander bird? Shes insane and you hate her right?' Scorp asked him after the rest of the team left. Albus sighed 'yeah course. But shes hot and she lets me fuck her ok? She has for over a year' Scorp tipped his head to the side and considered it for a second. 'Seriously?! Salamander?! Wait, this is about James isn't it? He wants her so you take her right?' Albus nodded 'mate you really need to stop obsessing over that! And maybe find a new bird, one who is hotter, and a lot more experienced.' With this he walked away, leaving Al to his thoughts. Why did he keep going back to her. Yeah he wanted to get back at James but surely after the first few times it became only an excuse to take her again and again. He stopped his thoughts there. He knew what he had to do, he had to stop seeing her. He would find another girl to fuck. Lacie was only a small fish in a wide ocean.

_**Please Review with your thoughts and constructive criticism thank you soooo much to those who have been following this and the 2 awesome people that have reviewed that made me so happy. Keep em comin!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lacie walked through the hall, talking cheerfully with Rose and Roxy. Or at least she tried to... But Albus hadn't come near her in a week. She knew she should be happy, to be free from the mental abuse, but she couldn't help but miss him. Love him. Merlin how she wanted him to love her. What kind of sick Masochist was she? They settled in the library and Lacie went to find a book on Care of Magical Creatures recommended by her professor. She floated through the stacks, smiling as she heard a crash and a muffled swear that could only have been Roxy. Another crash, from the next stack over, followed by a groan reached her ears. What if someone was hurt? She turned the corner to offer assistance and- immediately covered her eyes and let out a squeal. She had seen Albus Potter naked over 12 times but never before had she seen Alexandria Parkinson in such an exposed manner. The weight of what she had just witnessed did not dawn on her until Albus growled 'Crazy bitch get out of here or ill have to make you.' She felt the air in her lungs become led. Her heart ached and she was a second away from saying hello to her lunch for the second time. She let a tear roll down her cheek as she muttered a quick apology grabbed a random book off the shelf and scarpered. When she reached the table where Roxy was reading and Rose was glaring at a flirty looking Malfoy she was sobbing. Both girls dropped everything and moved to steady her 'cant- breathe- help.' She gasped before her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards onto the wooden floor.

Albus had made a great deal of mistakes in his life. Not murdering his brother the many times he could have for example. Sneaking away to get drunk instead of supervising Lily on her date with Gareth Craig. But it wasn't his fault he didn't learn from them, he used to say. No matter what he did Ginny and Harry forgave him, only slight punishment nothing he could really learn from.  
And to be honest, fucking Alex Parkinson in the back of the library wasn't a good idea at all, even before Lacie-May found them he had regretted it. He only chased after her as an excuse to get away. Nothing else. It had nothing to do with the tears that ran from her dreamy blue eyes.. Or the heart-wrenching sobs that echoed through the stacks as she ran from him. It really didn't. And he was not in the slightest worried when she stopped breathing and cracked her head off of the wood of the floor. He hadn't felt a single thing as she lay, rosy cheeks drained of colour, pink lips turning white, eyes open lifelessly and white-blonde hair died red from the crack in her skull.  
Merlin who was he kidding. He was a wreck now, it was 2 am and he hadn't moved from her bedside once. She was resting, her head was fixed, she was going to be fine! Scorp had tried all of these to get him to move but nothing. Rose and Roxy had fainted in the hospital from trauma but no injuries were sustained so they were forced back to their dorms to rest, leaving Albus alone with her sleeping figure and his thoughts. She really was beautiful, not just fuckable beautiful but honest to goodness, angelically beautiful. She smiled in her sleep and murmured about the strangest things, he found himself smiling, genuinely smiling, with her.  
Lacie... He knew what he felt for her now. He loved her. So much. And he knew she loved him too, and as he always told her... She was his. And he knew he was just as much hers. A dark possessive feeling burst through his veins, similar to but stronger than what he had been feeling since he met her. What he now was able to understand.  
She was his to touch.  
His to fuck.  
His to love.  
His to do whatever he pleased with.  
Snake eyes turned back to stare at his love. He would make sure that no harm ever came to her again. No other man would ever touch her as long as he could help it. And he would. No matter what the consequences.

She moaned and opened my eyes. 'Lacie!' An unfamiliar voice rang through the room. She turned and found a man with black hair and green eyes staring at her, puzzled. 'Where am i? Who are you?' The boy tipped his head 'you don't remember me...?' A smirk spread across his face but it was gone as soon as it began. 'How.. Oh Love you cant have forgotten me!' The girl felt guilt at the distraught expression on the face of man. 'Im sorry, i wish i could remember. Why don't you jog my memory?' He looked into her eyes. 'Your name is Lacie-May Sal-Scamander and Im Albus Severus Potter, your boyfriend/true love. You are in the hospital bed at Hogwarts, you fainted after... You had a panic attack about exams.' Something about it seemed wrong to her. Surely she wouldn't have fainted over something like exams... But he looked so honest. And he WAS her boyfriend.. Apparently. She looked up at him. 'Thank you Albus, but I'm still not sure' he smiled and leaned forward. 'Allow me to try again.' Her eyes widened as his lips descended on her. The contact send a sensation down her spine she couldn't pinpoint but she took it as a sign this was right.

As she began to kiss back Albus smirked against her lips. He got to keep the girl he loved without the hassle of the fake apologies or unnecessary tears. He had her in his clutches now, and no one, would take he away from him now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Before we start this chapter I wanna say a really big thank you to 20Chloe02. You do not know how happy your reviews make me. Please keep them coming, i love hearing your feedback. Now one to business. In this chapter we see how Albus' "indifference" towards Lacie has transformed into a mad obsessive love, from a few outside perspectives. And we get a liiiittle bit of a view at her brothers and how they fell about her but i wanna put more about that in future chapters. Also i was thinking, should i have her start a friendship with Louis, and how Albus reacts to her having a male friend, yes no? Let me know. Review rate blah blah blah, ENJOY!**_

Levi kept his eyes solely on his sister, who was being led through the snow by Lysander and Lorcan. Neither of the twins had let her go in over and hour but she seemed more than happy to let them lead her. She had gone back to her usual, quiet self. As she moved she seemed to be in a world of her own, as she had always been, just like their mother and Levi smiled at the thought of them. He loved both of the women more than life itself. Lacie's soft voice drifted towards him as she chatted about Spotted Flutterbaggers that apparently had nested outside of her dormitory window and how fascinating she found their way of moving to be when suddenly she stopped. Following the path her eyes set Levi saw the figure of Albus Potter on the hill. He prepared himself to protect his little sister but was taken aback at her gentle smile towards her tormentor. He watched with mute horror as she hurried towards him so quickly her scarf flew from around her neck and embraced him, allowing him to lead her back towards the castle. Levi growled, Lorcan looked hurt and Lysander was turning red, all three were extremely angry. They had not yet realised that their sister was in the clutches of a puppet master of her own volition, but they were still poised and ready to save her.

Rose and Roxy glared as Albus walked past with his arm around their best friend, the petite girl not even struggling as she normally would have. Rose and Roxy had no idea how Albus had managed to hypnotise her into allowing him to dictate her life, especially after what trauma he had caused her that day in the library, what he had done they still did not know but it must have been extreme. Rose was sure, illegal magic must have been involved while Roxy was having doubts on how much brain damage Madame Pomfrey had actually fixed. They had not said a word to her in weeks, as protest for her sudden 360 flip but the puppy dog eyes they received as she passed still broke their hearts. Rose wiped the tears from her face while Roxy let out a hiss as they watched her move to break from him and walk to them, a look of hope in her eyes, only to be yanked back to his side and given a discreet pinch to her waist. The girls attention immediately snapped to look up at her... Captor was the only word both Rose and Roxy could agree on. With a single look both girls knew they had to throw their protests to the wind. Stockholm syndrome had gripped the mind of their best friend, and only they could help find the cure.

Scorpious watched carefully as his best friend ate with his new plaything. But she obviously wasn't just a plaything in the usual sense he would associate with his mate. No, Scorp could see the love shining in the eyes of his best friend as he looked down at the giggling girl on his lap. What both intrigued and terrified him was the way she moved automatically in sync with Al, as if controlled. She was Albus' puppet, how the boy had managed to manipulate her into allowing this Scorp couldn't tell. Scorp worried his lip between his teeth. Al was obsessed, well and truly, for over a month now all he had done was spend every living moment dictating the movements of Lacie-May Scamander, what she ate, drank, who she talked to, what she did, when she studied, when she bathed or slept, tightening the restrictions every day To the point she was no longer allowed to speak to anyone besides Albus. Scorpious watched it all, frightened by the extremities Albus had gone to. He wanted nothing more than to take his best mate by the shoulders and shake some sense into him, make him see that all he did to the girl would only result in hatred and insanity, that he should be caring and loving and supportive. But Al never listened. And to be honest Scorpious wasn't so sure how it would end. If the girl had willpower then she could have broken free, seen what his limits would do for her life and relationships, she hadn't talked to anyone but Albus in a week, she seemed tired and drained, confusion was a constant state for her. But as he watched her look at Albus, he was unsure of whether or not she cared. The girl was hypnotised, her eyes held love and she seemed to believe herself safe in his arms.

Scorpious only wished she would be.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ya'll ready for another chapter? Hell to the yeah! Sorry ill stop trying to sound cool. No Scottish person should ever try and speak like that :P. In this chapter, we begin to get a feel for just how much Lacie has fallen into the control of Albus, to the point where she now feels she needs his permission to do what she wants. And the entry of a mister Louis Weasley! Don't worry, I've not forgotten about James, he's still got a major part but i felt Lacie needed a guy friend to really show how Albus feel. Pleeeease Enjoy(even though its way too short!)! And remember to rate and review! **_

The lake rippled with the drops of rain that hit it and Lacie's first thought was that the mermaids must have been upset at getting wet. She then giggled to herself at her own stupidity, of course mermaids were already wet! She always thought the strangest things out here alone. A cheer came for the Quidditch pitch, Slytherin were probably thrashing Ravenclaw. Albus had allowed her to come down here to see if she could see any of the creatures that inhabited the lake, though she had to beg for at least an hour. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of the rain on her cheeks and the thought of her loving boyfriend when a hand on her shoulder made her squeak and leap forward. Before she could dive headfirst into the lake she was pulled back and into the arms of Louis Weasley.

'Wooah there cotton, don't want you taking a bath in ice now.' She giggled and head butted his chest. 'Cotton? You could be a little more creative than that!' Louis pinched her arm and finally let go of her. She moved to sit where she had been and Louis joined her. 'So why aren't you at the game? Aren't you the keeper for Ravenclaw?' Lacie asked, head tipped to the side. He huffed 'that bastard Zabini kicked me off the team, something about there being too many Weasleys in Quidditch already. What about you, shouldn't you be out there cheering on your boyfriend' she shook her head 'he gave me permission to come mermaid spotting.' Louis sneered 'gave you permission? He's actually started to dictate your life?'

'I try and think of it positively'

'Whats positive about being his puppet.' She looked down and smiled softly. 'It means he loves me enough to want me to himself' she looked up 'and i wouldn't exactly call myself a puppet'

Louis searched her eyes for hints of denial, but finding none he realised she really didn't see what Albus did as extreme. He tucked a length of hair that had fallen free behind her ear. 'Thats a good way to see it i guess. I-' he paused to think on whether or not it would actually be a good idea to anger Albus. But looking and the adorably strange girl sitting in front of him he threw caution to the wind. 'I think we should be better friends. How about me and you go to Hogsmeade this weekend, see if we can find something cool' she lit up like someone had used Lumos. 'Oh i heard there are a bunch of Invisible Bloodbeetles nesting near the shrieking shack' she looked downwards towards her rainbow socks 'but Albus won't like it...' Louis had to control himself from shaking her. She was allowing herself to be controlled on the belief that she was in love. At 16! 'Look i don't think he should be that bothered, i am his cousin after all, you should be able to do what you want.' She looked out at the lake, obviously trying to argue herself into it and finally she turned to him with a gentle smile. 'Meet me in the common room at 10 on Saturday and we can eat breakfast before going.' She heard her name called and sprang up and away just as Albus walked into view, still in his Quidditch gear. As she leapt into his arms, he glared towards Louis over his shoulder and practically dragged her away by the hand.

That was when Louis decided her would do anything to liberate that poor girl from his snake of a cousin.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! I know this ones short but I've been... Sleeping way to much. There i said it. Anyway, this is from Albus' point of view, haven't had that in a wee while. Sit back, grab a snack and enjoy the strange tale of Lacie Scamander (points if you get the reference!) Remember yo review! Specially you 20Chloe02!**_

Albus brushed the stray hairs away from Lacie's peaceful sleeping face. God did she look amazing under his green bedsheets. She may be a Ravenclaw, but Slytherin was so her style. He thought of the previous few weeks, the best of his life, he knew he had found the one. He had already kicked himself enough for going to any other girls, for treating her as anything but royalty. He had made sure to remedy that.

He had remedied many things since the accident.

Things were slowly becoming perfect, if only he could keep her hidden from everyone else.

James was constantly fighting to get near her, Rose and Roxy had taken the technique of reverse psychology and it was working far too well, Scorp had began to gain morals- great fucking timing right?- and was constantly telling him that what he was doing was 'wrong' and she kept going to see her brothers. As if he wasn't family enough?

And then... Louis had suddenly stepped in, asking her to be friends. He knew he should never have let her go on that Hogsmeade trip with the bastard but to be honest Albus thought he was smart enough to leave it at that. But no. His posh little prick of a cousin had somehow managed to install himself as Lacie's best friend and was hard to remove. The bastard was up to something. He had tried telling Lacie to stay away but Louis didn't listen to her and she ended up crying to Albus with such guilt he had to take away the ban, if only to stop her tears. It was grating his nerves that no one could let them be happy without intervening. So what if Albus controlled every aspect of her life? Its not as if she put up a fight. He still let her go to all her classes, study (under supervision of course) and go out creature spotting (even stricter supervision needed). How could no one else see the perfection they obviously had? A sigh came from his side and he turned to see Lacies eyes open. She appeared, as always, to be in a daydream and she looked up at him and smiled lazily. He leaned to nuzzle his nose against hers, biting on to her lower lip playfully.

This was what he wanted to wake up to for the rest of his life.

She pulled away and stood to dress into her uniform.

'Baby can we please skip?' 'But Al I've got Care of Magical Creatures AND Divination come ooooon'

'but wouldn't you much rather stay here all day?' She smiled slyly 'well i guess i-' the door banged open and Louis, Rose and Roxy walked in, the former flung Lacie her bag, while the other two pushed her out the door.

Albus growled but before he could rise to attack, the door was closed and they were gone. He was going to fucking murder them so gruesomely their mothers would feel it.

Today was there last day to spend with Lacie before he made sure they stayed away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heya guys! Its been a while i know but I've been crazy with exams and violin and relationship drama but you don't wanna hear all that! You're here for the story! So without further ado, Chapter 8! Im sorry its short, as i said drama please review and ENJOY!**_

Lacie walked straight past Louis, Roxy and Rose without a glance in their direction. She was outraged, furious, that her friends, and her brother HER FAMILY, would say and do such horrible things to the man she loved. It was sickening to think. When Albus had come to her the previous night, a bloody lip and a broken nose, she decided instantly that she had to chose between him and those who had hurt him. And she could never leave Albus alone. He was honestly the most amazing thing in her life as far as she could remember... Which wasn't really that far to be perfectly honest. She remembered up until she was about 10, most of the things she had learned in school and her sorting but besides that most of her Hogwarts experience was a blank. She had tried to remember a few times, but it only caused large headaches, nausea, once a nosebleed, fainting spells and a furious Albus. Which in itself was enough to make her give up. She didn't remember anything about how she had lost her memory, Albus had said something about exams that she was sure was a lie but every time she asked he said it was what she should believe so it wouldn't hurt. Rose and Roxy danced around the topic and the one time Scorpious tried to tell her the truth Albus had turned up and fireman carried her away, literally! Maybe the huge fuss over it meant she should let it go and accept what her boyfriend had told her but it only made her crave the truth more.

But she didn't want to upset Albus. He was her everything.

Albus massaged his temples, eyes closed. He knew it was wrong to go to such extreme lengths, to charm her memories to cause such horrible pain she wouldn't to searching, to alienate his best friend but he didn't want to ever see her in pain. Yes the time she had been caused such pain her nose bled still made him so guilty he wanted to throw up but it was for her own benefit. THEIR own benefit. They were a single, joined unit now. And today had been another victory. He had managed to take her away from her friends and her family, she was solely his now.

Mrs. Lacie Potter... He liked the sound of that very much.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yo guys! Long time no speak. Im sooo sorry but I've had exams and drama and wooooh. But you know who got more drama? Lacie. Juuuust wait and see. So the usual review (specially you 20Chloe02) give me details, what you thought what i should do and as always ENJOY! **_

Lysander was NOT the type to get mad. Anything but, Lysander was cool and collected, he never lost his hold on his temper, never slipped up or showed any sign of anything beyond complete calm. Well mostly. Not, however, when it came to the things he loved the most. Those things were Lily, His Mum and most importantly, his sister. His sweet, innocent, naive sister. After their grandfather Xenophilous who Lysander was especially close too had passed away, Lacie was his rock. She took care of him and helped him to become stronger. Lysander felt he could never repay her enough, could never love his sister enough.

Lorcan still could not understand why she had left them all of a sudden. His big sister had always guided him, tutored him and moulded him to be the nicest most caring person he could be. He was lost without the guidance she brought him, stunned and confused.

Levi was a mass of rage and panicked thoughts. He was always one to get worked up, usually looking to Lacie or Lysander to calm him and help him through his problems. But Lacie had left them and Lysander had no idea what to do about it either. All three of them were lost on what to do to get their sister to see sense without damaging her emotionally.

Lacie paced the floor of the girls bathroom, silent tears in her eyes and pale face even whiter from her recent sickness. She shook, wringing her hands and bitting her already blood red lips. The need to empty her stomach came once again and she ran to do just that. She felt her hair being held back and a male voice hushed her as the stranger rubbed her back. She turned to find James, scowling at his own thoughts.

'Lacie have you been sick for the last few days?' She nodded, throat raw and dry. James pulled her to her feet and led her to sit on the sink basin. 'Is your period late?' She motioned the number 2 'two days?' She shook her head. 'Two weeks?' She nodded. James looked down and took a deep breath. 'Lacie i want you to know that even if i do like you, so much, i am first and foremost your friend and what i am about to say i promise to help you through no matter what' she knitted her eyebrows together and croaked out an 'ok' before beginning to cough uncontrollably. 'Shhh shhh its ok. Lacie... I think you might be pregnant'


End file.
